Love Drunk? I Prefer Caffeine
by ThatWhovian76054
Summary: When the doctor stumbles upon some aliens coffee, poor Rose Tyler has to make sure the madman doesn't do anything he'll regret-like crashing their home, for starters. Fluff. Implied Ten/Rose.


There was a reason why the doctor wasn't allowed to have coffee. Rose found him in the kitchen one day, attempting to turn the toaster into a spatial transport mechanism and practically bouncing off the walls. It was quite an early morning, and Rose was glistening with rage. After a few angry questions and venomous stares, she sighed and pulled him away from the parts littering the table.

It didn't take long for him to crash, like a five year old who had been given sweets. He dozed in the pilot seat as she cleaned up the kitchen and threw out all the coffee, every last bean. The Tardis took away the coffee machine, mostly for her own safety. She could take care of herself without a madman poking an prodding her console through a caffeine induced high.

So when they stopped at the planet Glumular and parted ways to go shopping, Rose found herself in the same situation.

That man! She fumed, hearing his hundred mile per hour chatter from her room. Her feet hit the ground with a stomp as she walked to the console room.

There he was, head underneath the grating. Laughing, more like giggling, met her ears. He blared on even though he wasn't even aware of the blondes present. Rose shuffled to the kitchen and looked around at the mess.

Cupboards were open with their contents spilling on the floor. She peeked in the trash can and laughed bitterly. A few empty coffee cups were nestled among the trash. She dug one out, pulling away a used napkin. Some alien symbol was plastered on the front, but a small line of English was written along with multiple other languages.

"Glumular coffee, made with catheena beans," she spoke aloud while circling the console, eyes flickering between the doctor and the cup,"Warning, do not reheat. Do not drink if you are pregnant, single hearted, human, have active mechanical parts, or are one thousand years old."

She looked up at the doctor and he winced. There was fire lit behind her eyes."Doctor," she didn't raise her voice, but was full of control, keeping a firm grip on the situation.

He grinned manically,"Rose! Good morning! Well, on the Tardis time is actually quite relative and not actually happening so it could be good night, happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas!" His eye twitched. Roses eye twitched.

She crumpled the cup in her fist. She had talked to him about stimulants. Regular coffee did quite a round on him, but this was alien! And it sounded like it was pretty stimulating. While Rose chewed this crazy mans decisions, the crazy man himself was going through a hundred ideas a second.

He laughed at himself every now and then, or maybe it was just at the way his vision kept wavering and oh-Rose was grinning a him, wait, no, glaring, that's the word. Another laugh. Oh no, now she was yelling! How fun,"Doctor I've talked to you about coffee! And I quite clearly remember you nodding your head, Best for the Tardis!, you said. Shouldn't mess with her when I'm caffeinated!" Rose groaned,"Why? Just tell me, why?"

He laughed and rubbed his chin, sliding his screwdriver up and down sporadically,"Well, I was getting a bit bored after you left," her eyebrows furrowed. She had left him alone? When? She remembered the doctor walking back to the Tardis with her after meeting up on a corner,"Well, after I dropped you off. Well, after I came in and walked you to bed. I decided to stay a bit, the ole' girl was having some trouble so I was fixin her. It was pretty late, I hadn't been sleeping for a few days. To be frank, I was tired and she wasn't getting any better," he patted the warm console, but the Tardis groaned at him, obviously upset at his decision.

"But then I remembered this great coffee shop that I had been to a few centuries ago. But Doctor!, you might be asking, that was centuries! How'd you know if it was still there?" He tapped his head, a brilliant smile popping into appearance,"Well, I keep track. Can't be crossing my own timelines and if I am correct, it was...four days prior that I had been running around, so the shop was still there!" He threw his arms out in a big ta-da.

He was breathing heavy and his hair was fluffed, possibly from running his fingers through it. Bags were under his eyes and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Not good signs, Rose decided with a sigh."Doctor I talked to you about this! And you agreed! Why'd you go buy all that coffee?" He closed one eye and screwed up his face, as if concentrating very hard,"Well," he drawled,"It was quite delicious! And I feel nice and chipper, stayed up, fixed the Tardis, and hoorah! She's up and working!"

He did a little jump while Rose moved to the pilot seat, rubbing her temples. Dealing with a caffeine drunk time lord in the early morning without a cup of tea first. How fun. She bit her lip, deciding on the best course of action.

Last time she had put his toys in time out and waited for him to crash. She glanced at him. He had pulled up a sparking wire, face aghast before noticing her looking at him and grinning. Of course, that might not work this time. She did what she could.

"Alright Doctor, put up your projects." He whined and started to protest,"But Rose, I-" She placed a finger on her lips,"Finger on lips!" She kept shushing him until, shoulders sagged, he placed a finger to his own."Alright. Put up your stuff, doctor. We don't need you like this, you seem a bit dangerous. You gotta sit still and calm down!" She knew this would be a challenge. Even if he wasn't drinking coffee, he couldn't sit still. Well, he said he didn't mind that if he was next to Rose, so maybe there was a way out of this predicament...

He put wires and cables away, grumbling and slamming lids shut with quite a force, accident or not. She prodded levers and poked buttons, the doctor had taught her how to put the Tardis on auto pilot so she could park them in a relatively safe and unpopulated spot.

Tardis parked and cables out away, Rose stood, gaining the Doctors full attention. She grabbed his hand and walked down the halls. His chatter started back up again,"Rose where are we going? Oh, did we just past the guitar room? I love the guitar room! Hey, I think something was oozing out from under that door, oh wait, just my imagination," his gaze flickered around. She simmered in silence as they walked until two large, glass doors stood before her.

She pushed them open, feeling relief at the cold rush of air. The library! The doctors favorite place. She kept a firm grip on his hand as they marched over to the sofa. She left the doctor on the couch, trusting him to stay. He had picked up a science textbook in gallifreyan and was flipping through the pages excitedly.

She scanned the rows of books, thinking back to what he liked. Suddenly, a book fell off one of the high shelves. She jumped at the loud bang it made. After a moment of stunned silence, she picked it up. The book was covered with dust and she coughed as she brushed it away. Her eyes skimmed over the title. Classic Fairytales. She flipped through the aged pages and frowned a bit. The Tardis hummed above her and she sighed in defeat.

She walked back to the sofa. The doctor was still sitting there with his back against the arm of the couch. He was engrossed in his book, foot tapping absentmindedly. Rose walked around and he tossed the book down, waiting for her to sit.

She sat in front of him and he leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. His breath tickled her ear in a sigh,"So, Rose Tyler, what's that?" It looked eerily familiar to him and she repeated the title. He thought for a moment,"Oh that's my old story book! I brought it along for my granddaughter, Susan." Rose tried not to liger on the subject of Susan. He got distant whenever they were brought up, his old family on Gallifrey.

She cuddled into his warmth and flipped the book open at random. It was filled with Fairytales much like the ones read to her as a child, except Time Lordified. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Dalek. She would have to come back to this book one day. After flipping a little further, she came across the Time Lord version of The Princess and the Frog."The Princess and the Time Lord," she read aloud. She pushed down the ridiculous feeling of reading a nine hundred year old alien fairy takes and continued in a soft voice.

The Doctor was quiet as she read. He chuckled slightly at some parts. Gorgeous illustrations spotted the pages and Rose was quickly swept away with the whimsical element as she read. His hearts beat into her back, still quickened by the coffee. As she read, his quick breath was replaced by terribly hidden yawns. She smiled slyly, remembering how he refused to sleep for days on end, sometimes telling her that "Time lords don't need sleep!" even though she knew better.

She moved to another story, Snow White and the Seven Weeping angels. Halfway through that story, The Doctors breathing became heavy and even, his heartbeat at a normal pace. He shifted slightly and kicked off his converse, revealing socked feet. He stretched his legs, earning a dull pop from his joints. Rose continued to read, her voice a lullaby to his ears. She finished Snow White and was about to move on when she realized that the Doctors breath had been reduced to quiet snores. She sighed and shut the book. She reached up and ruffles his hair lovingly before moving out of his embrace. She took the blanket on the corner of the sofa and draped it over his legs. After giving him a light kiss on the forehead, she herself stretched and walked out of the library.

A/N. Hello my lovely readers! This was meant to be a warm up, but I might possibly be adding another chapter pretty soon. I just loved the idea of a hyped up time lord. The Galifreyan takes was more of a spur of the moment thing. Uhm, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Seriously.


End file.
